sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sekirei
Any objections removing all Ashikabi/Sekirei descriptions and only using an unordered list Ashikabi -> Sekirei No name to reference each Sekirei character?. This would make the page easier to read and bring back the focus to the phenomenon "Sekirei" which would most likely aslo get better structured and expandend. The characters itself are described properly on the specific pages. No need to double the work and have to maintain descriptions also on this site. Schlulou 20:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You can remove every description except of the Sekirei from Minato's party as they are essentially the main characters. I don't really care about the remaining Sekirei from the other Ashikabis Jamjamstyle 20:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) First try of the restructuring is done. A lot work is still needed a) in content and b) in a proper logical structure concerning all Sekirei phenomenon matter. but a start is done to lighten this page. Schlulou 21:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I like it to be honest, it's beter structured and it has a better overview on the article. Good job :) looking forward to the final version but it's kinda getting late here so i'll check tommorow the result. If you have any question or request, plz leave a message on my talk page. ;) Jamjamstyle 21:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Table of Sekirei I'm putting together a table of the Sekirei including their number, their ashikabi, who terminated them (if applicable) and hopefully when they were winged... If something like this already exists and I just haven't come across it, please save me the trouble and point it out to me! Otherwise, I'll post it here when I'm finished. Kgimber 23:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : Isn't the list here and on the ashikabi article not enough? Except the time and place of their winging all data is available. Also besides the main cast and shiina I can't remember any other Sekirei wingings onscreen. --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 12:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) : It isn't me who have wrote the thing above, but there is a missing sekirei. The missing sekirei is number 00 as seen in the manga chapter 69 page 4, and it is also mentioned in chapter 71 page 9 when Myia says that she does not know about sekirei number 00 and sekirei number 01. OliverXRed (talk) 18:31, March 24, 2016 (UTC)OliverXRed Ashikabi Its stated that when an Ashikabi dies, his Sekirei die also but then Miya is still alive. Its debatable wether she was even winged at all by her husband but the fact that her husband "discovered the winging system" makes me think he did wing her and that an ashikabi dying doesnt prove fatal to a sekirei and the concept is probably more like sekirei would be greatly emotionally hurt by thier ashikabi's death and it was just exageratted to show how emotional sekireis are....or what do you guys think? :Miya isn't a Sekirei, she describes herself as goddess. So comparing her and common Sekirei won't do any good here. Second, it was never mentioned that she had been winged. Third, in the manga it's perfectly clear that the death of an Ashikabi means the death of his/her Sekirei and till the manga states otherwise I see no reason to change the article. --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 12:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Termination? Just to make a confirmation. When they say "Terminate" and "Cease to function" Does that mean the sekirei dies or just that they lose their powers and are now in a comatose state?Sol420 14:29, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Sol420 :They lose their powers and are now in a comatose state. It is still not completely revealed what happens to Sekirei once they suffer enough damage to shut down and get collected by MBI. But "die" is the wrong verb to describe the condition they are in. One reason, they can be brought back to "life" as mentioned multiple times, second the still somewhat unclear role of the Tama, Sekirei Core and the "Sekirei body". --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 17:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the clarification.Sol420 14:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Sol420 can a ashikabi steal a sekirei that already have a ashikabi. Musubi's Opinion? Quote from the page: This is further indicated by a statement of Musubi explaining to Toyotama their difference in strength. According to her, she lost the fight simply because the lack of love in her relationship towards her Ashikabi. Thus implying love is a crucial element to gain strength for Sekirei.[10] Even in canon this is strictly Musubi's opinion, not spoken by the Voice of the Author and presented as fact. In truth, there's nothing EXCEPT Musubi's opinion that love or anything of the sort has any effect on the strength of the Sekirei and in fact Miya's willingness to train Musubi to help her become stronger implies Musubi is simply wrong in her fixation on "love". What one character says as her opinion shouldn't be written up as canon fact in the wiki. That this is entirely one (airheaded and dim witted) character's opinion should be more obvious. There's nothing in canon which even hints that Musubi knows what she's talking about when it comes to what makes Sekirei stronger or what the prize at the end of the Game is for that matter. And since other Sekirei have different views on these subjects you can't take Musubi's opinions as the Voice of the Author presenting inworld facts. 02:24, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Ryk Oakwine (talk) : Hmm. Well, I'm not so sure about that. An overarching theme of the story is the power of love and bonds between people triumphing over any individual's strength alone; even Karasuba recognizes that Musubi is becoming stronger and may even eclipse Yume in terms of strength, and that's not something that happens from a few training sessions (and remember, Miya was clear that her training could not increase their raw power; she could only help them make the best use of the power they already had). I think it's pretty clear that Musubi becomes vastly stronger (as does Tsukiumi) due to the loving relationships Minato establishes with his Sekireis, as opposed to the businesslike arrangements of Higa and his group or the nihilism of Karasuba and Natsuo (a dynamic recently changed due to Benitsubasa and Haihane's relentless support of Natsuo). It is so far apparent to me that Homura, Kusano, and Kazehana have not experienced the same degree of power increase, which makes sense because of their different, comparatively less close relationships with Minato (Matsu's ability to control Kouten may or may not represent a significant increase for her; as her abilities are not physical it's harder to evaluate how much her power has grown). You say that this is only Musubi's opinion, but it's also Yume's opinion; and as a leader of the Disciplinary Squad during their time on Kamikura Island and as a unique Sekirei, Yume would quite likely be very knowledgable on the nature of Sekireis; as would Miya, and it is also Miya's opinion. Also, while Musubi may be naive I don't think it's fair to call her "dim witted". She's scatterbrained, not stupid. Txtracer (talk) 07:43, June 10, 2015 (UTC)